Sakura, Take The Hint!
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: A sequel to ... written inside... The mystery voice is revealed. He convinces Sakura that he is her conscience, but he finds himself wishing that he had just left her talking to herself. Rated T ItaSaku, SasuNaru, Anti-Sakura
1. Sakura Get A Clue

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Rated T: - Anti-Sakura**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedicated:****To all the reviewers and to two SasuNaru fans in particular – Crazy PurpleSage and xXsasunarufanXx who made these fics worth finishing.**

**Ok the long wait to find the mystery voice is over! **

**This is a continuation/sequel to It's Quite The Opposite Of What You Thought**

_**Last Time…**_

Sakura felt utterly clueless. She sighed "Tomorrow's another day. Hmm if I can't have Sasuke maybe I'll find someone better?"

"Who are you talking to?" She turned. A strange voice whistled into her ear. She didn't answer for a while. "You look familiar. Who are you?" "Can't you guess?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura – Your Conscience Is Not Always The Truth**

_**And **__**Now…**_

Sakura looked up at the tall, dark mysterious figure, she felt like she had seen him somewhere before.

Then it clicked. "It's you! What are you doing here?" she quickly drew out a kunai to defend herself.

"Isn't it obvious I'm talking to you" Sakura stepped backwards and her heel tripped over a nearby rock. She landed heavily onto her back.

She came to, three minutes or so later. The figure was still standing in the same place, his shadow towering down over her.

"Are you done now?" Sakura didn't even know this guy but she knew she hated him straight away.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" she questioned him as she steadily got to her feet. "Don't make me repeat myself"

The voice replied "Or else what? What could you possibly do to me" She threw the kunai at him directly aiming for his head. Instead it missed and pierced his shoulder. Sakura smirked but her expression turned to shock horror as she realized it went through him.

"Is this a genjutsu because I made a direct hit? Release!" but still the mysterious guy still stood in front of her.

"Even if your aim was precise you still couldn't hurt me" There was eight of him now, each one surrounding her.

"In any case, I only returned to this pathetic village to gather information and a couple of things, none of your business really" his tone was casual and emotionless.

He wore a long cloak that was covered in embroidered clouds, which covered his whole body. A straw hat hid most of his face but she could see parts of his dark hair hanging down over the side of his forehead protector that had sustained many scratches. One deep scratch looked as if it had been done deliberately.

"Do you want something with Naruto or Sasuke-kun?" "Nothing at the moment, I actually came to find someone and make him repay the debts he owes me, but now you mention them…"

"How did you get in here? There's jonin everywhere you couldn't possibly be here right now!" He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Unless, unless, yes that's it, I hit my head earlier when Sasuke sandwiched me into the floor… yes so you are just some figment of my imagination, an illusion of the mind that's what you are"

Itachi was clearly amused "If that is what you truly believe, then I am your conscience"

"Yeah, but if you were my conscience then wouldn't you be inside my head and why do you look like Sasuke-kun's evil brother who killed his whole clan?" she must of hit her head harder than she thought.

Having always had an answer at the ready, Itachi was able to respond faultlessly. "Who do you hate the most at this moment in time? Is it my foolish brother by any chance? You really want to get back at him but instead you fight with your emotions and inner self."

He was reading her like a book with giant sized font. "So your inner self created me so that you could aim all that anger and hatred at one person"

"But didn't you say, you came to sort out debts or people" "Yes, I did, but a conscience has his own needs when he tunes out of listening to 'girl talk'"

"Ok where do I start, shall I answer your first question and tell you why I was talking to myself?"

"So tell me your 'conscience' what is going wrong and why Sasuke, my brother is acting in this fashion towards you?"

"Ok. But let's go somewhere quiet, I don't want to look stupid talking out loud to myself."

"Actually I couldn't have put it any better, while it's on the way we need to stop by because I need to see someone"

Sakura walked alongside Itachi as they headed down a close by street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the furthest corner of the adequate dumpling shop. Itachi wore his hat low over his face so that he could remain undetected. "Why are you wearing that, if you're my conscience only I'm going to see you"

"I have a head cold, and the man who kindly gave me my money will maybe report me to the authorities for not having a permit to sell off his merchandise" Itachi didn't even smile at what he thought was his quick wit humour.

"Ok, I still don't see why you had to sell that man's stuff in order to get your money maybe he is low on it right now"

"I did what was necessary" Sakura sighed in agreement before changing the topic.

Sakura started to explain her anger and her feelings to Itachi whom she thought was her conscience, merely because he had said so and she was so desperate to get things off her mind.

Sakura had burst out crying more than once and had completely soaked the handkerchief he had held out to her. _'And she wonders why Sasuke left? It's nothing but Sasuke and Naruto ignored me or Sasuke and Naruto kissed or Sasuke and Naruto make strange noises when they're by themselves'_

"Say Sakura, I think I understand why this is getting to you. You need to consult your feelings with them" "But I can't, they wouldn't understand" she wailed. She was now drawing attention to herself.

Itachi got up to leave so that his identity and his reputation wouldn't be wrecked by this girl who was already flooding the table with tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran out after him away from the table and followed him back up the street. "Will you stop crying please! Look you're covering my cloak in tear stains." She had clamped onto him as he sat her down on a nearby bench.

"Don't leave me conscience…stay with me!" She burbled slushing more tears onto his cloak.

"I am not you're conscience!" he was getting so annoyed and agitated. What is up with this girl? "Yes, you are… you said…you said"

He should have just left her when she was talking to herself and acting like some crazy loon. Now he couldn't get rid of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting dark, you should go home now. That means letting go of me" he tried to be gentle and ease her off but she gripped his arm harder.

"Only if you come with me" her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"Are you insane? Do you want me to get caught or something? I'm an S-rank criminal feared by most. I can't be seen walking you home let alone stay at your house with you"

"Ok then, we'll stay here" her arms wrapped around him tighter. Her pink her buried into is chest.

"You smell just like Sasuke-kun, with a hint of mint" "Well, we are brothers and those are my last packet of polos, so don't eat them all!" his voice was strong with irritation.

"You know for a conscience your really nice and warm" Her hands undid the edge of his cloak and she slipped herself inside before redoing the buttons. "What are you doing now!?" he exclaimed. He was clearly amused.

"Ahh conscience I hope you never leave" "That's it out!" she stared up at him she placed her hands on his face. "You know I have cream that'll fix those wrinkles"

He stood up and because she was clutching his body she stood up too. He opened his cloak wide "Ok, you like the warmth and …!...get out now!"

"No! You're nice and warm" her grasp grew even tighter he practically had to wrench her off. As he did the nails of her left hand caught the skin on his torso.

He tried his best to put on a painless smile as he did up his cloak. _'She is going to pay for that one day! For now though I need to get rid of her'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Sakura's eyes were filling up with tears again. Itachi ignored this and stared out into the landscape before him.

He could see two figures in the background horizon walking down the hill, they were quite close together. One had short spiky hair that could just about be seen as a blonde blur in the dimmed light.

'_Hmm, Naruto and Sasuke…if I can get her to go back with them I can get out of this village and pray that Kisame has a hot bath waiting for me when I get back'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on" Sakura had clamped to him again and the two hurried along the street in an attempt to reach the two ninja before they disappeared from view.

"So Sasuke, is it my place or your place tonight?" "As much as I like your place Naruto I have to say mine, that way no one can here you scream" Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked slyly.

"Hey! You two wait up" They whirled around. "Itachi!" the sly smirk had disappeared from his face. He readied himself in a defensive stance, Naruto did the same.

They saw a pink thing bobbing up and down behind Itachi. He stopped in front of them his breathes were ragged. It was Sakura who was lying peacefully on his shoulders.

"Sasuke put that kunai away before you poke my eye out. I'm too tired to do anything so don't argue. Naruto take this!" he took the apparently sleeping Sakura off his shoulders and placed her in Naruto's arms.

"Now I know why you guys paired up…she is the most annoying person I have ever had a conversation with…and I mean ever, more so annoying than Kakuzu always talking about the 'green'…sheesh!"

"What do you want us to do with her?" Sasuke asked angrily "We ditched her so we could just have some us time"

"That is all very well but give me your keys" Itachi demanded of his little brother.

"Give them to me I need to borrow them, I can't get back to my current living location and I need somewhere to stay."

"You can't stay with me…we…it's my house now!" "Oh come on! Foolish brother I'm still alive I own part of it too"

"Hey Itachi why don't I give you the keys to my apartment and you stay there for as long as you like and I'll live with Sasuke"

"Now you see he is what a good brother is all about." he ruffled Naruto's hair before setting off to the apartment. "Erm…Itachi, it's the other way!" Naruto called.

"What now Naruto how do we get rid of Sakura?" "Ok let's pitch a tent and she can sleep in the tent" "One problem. We don't have a tent loser"

"Oh well we could…" "Let's just take her home" They carried Sakura back to her house and dropped her carefully on her balcony. "Wouldn't it be logical to take her inside?"

"Yeah, let's do that and have her parents think what great ninja we are breaking into their house and acting as if nothing happened between the three of us. Just leave her in a sleeping position so it looks like she fell asleep naturally"

"No need, the window's open" "Even better" They placed her onto the bed before drawing the door closed. They silently made their way out of the house and out towards Sasuke's.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that in you pocket?" he pointed to the small object located in Sasuke's short's pocket.

"Oh, this, well Naruto…we've been together for a while now and if something should happen or you want to get away from the world…I was going to give you the spare key to my house, they're Itachi's old ones that he left behind" Sasuke felt stupid for stating the obvious.

"Sasuke" Naruto looked at him with happiness spreading widely across his face he threw his arms around Sasuke.

"I'd give you my spare key but Itachi has those right now" "Erm Naruto, you realise you might not get them back right?" both still holding on to each other

When they broke seconds later they carried on walking in the direction to Sasuke's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home at last! Eh Sasuke?" "Someone's forced the door open" He gestured to the door handle that looked the same except for a huge scratch underneath it. That hadn't been there before.

Sasuke pushed the door open and turned the corner kunai at the ready. He heard a rustling only to find Naruto taking his shoes off. He looked at Sasuke before remembering he had to be silent for a bit.

They wandered through the house heading for Sasuke's room, maybe a cat or something had tried clawing at the door which he could have forgotten to lock.

"Sasuke…did you hear that?" "What? Come on there's nothing here Naruto unless you're scared."

The room lit only by a shaft of moonlight from the window began to dimmer. They turned following the shadow to a dark figure. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto as if he was trying to protect him.

He threw the kunai directly ahead and heard a curse of anger. The clouds covering the moon eased away to reveal Itachi standing before them.

"Itachi! What the…Why aren't you at Naruto's!"

"Foolish brother, now look what you did! You made a whole in my Akatski cloak!"

"Why do I care? Now tell me why you can't give us some privacy"

"I went to Naruto's apartment, and found it in a mess! Ramen pots everywhere, clothes under and over the bed. Eww I even saw a bug or two" Itachi shuddered

"But the most important reason why I left was because the room was not EVIL enough"

"Itachi, I think you have problems, now please leave"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be quiet so long as you guys don't make too much noise" he smiled and waved his arm before retiring to his old room.

Itachi was about to lie on his bed, he was home in his own room after all these years, everything was a little dusty but at least it was home.

He looked down at his chest after noticing something pink caught in his mesh shirt, a cherry blossom petal. It began to glow in his hand. _'Hn, I don't do pink! Purple suits me best' _He crushed it in his hand before ripping it to shreds.

The image of the pink haired genin crossed his mind he looked down at his torso where she had scratched him. _'I still need to repay her one day!'_

He came out of the room again and addressed Naruto. "Naruto, you'll need to get a new phone, that pink haired nuisance called and I was forced to smash the receiver into the wall" he then disappeared once again.

"Ok, that was weird" Sasuke was heading for his room "I'm tired now" he said collapsing onto the soft squishy bed. Naruto joined him

"Same here. When will Sakura get a clue, that you're not her Uchiha, you're my Uchiha"

"Dunno, maybe when she realizes that you're my loser and that you're irreplaceable"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A bit of an ItaSaku moment ending in SasuNaru there, I think I will carry on writing shorts like these but for now I think I'm going to take a break from the writing side.**

**Of course the new shorts will contain different pairings but there's definitely going to be at least one sentence of SasuNaru or something hinting towards it.**

**So tell me what did you think? I'm glad you enjoyed it! (If you did)**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	2. Leave It To Kakashi

**Rated T: ****- Chapter 2**

**- Anti-Sakura**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. (Or Cherrios)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Leave It To Kakashi**

He could feel the warm breathe of Sasuke against his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sasuke's face so close to his. The sunlight was creeping slowly into the room indicating morning.

Naruto moved closer and closed the gap between their lips. He could feel Sasuke returning the kiss, when they broke apart he looked up into the dreamy eyes of Sasuke.

"Morning" he whispered. "Mmm" was Naruto's reply. "What, I don't get a good morning in reply anymore?" "I gave you a morning kiss" still their voices were calm and in whispers.

"I was asleep I didn't get to enjoy it as much" "Oh really, well what about this" His voice rising a little. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and initiated a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

The door burst open suddenly just as they were starting to get carried away.

"Morning guys! I made breakfast…!" Itachi had appeared in the doorway but in their surprise at being so rudely interrupted Sasuke who had switched positions with Naruto had rolled off onto the floor taking the sheets and Naruto with him.

"Why didn't you knock!" came a muffled yell from the pile of sheets on the floor.

"Well, I didn't think you two would be dressed in so little as you are and I was trying to save you some convenience by making you breakfast"

Sasuke's head appeared he had an expression that was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Will you just get out!"

"I made breakfast, you will eat it" "Whatever just get out!" Itachi left the room taking a remote with him.

'_That got him back. I didn't sleep at all last night, the volume was so loud. But he can't turn the volume up without this'_ He held the remote in his hands before throwing it out the window.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the table a while later only to find that the breakfast Itachi had made consisted of a note and three Cherrios.

The note explained how he had left the house to see people about business and how there was no cereal left and that Naruto and Sasuke could share the Cherrios which he had apparently found under the mat of Naruto's front door.

"Want to go get some ramen?" "Right behind you there"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned and stretched. She looked around to see if her conscience was around. _'Something is different, other than the fact I'm in my room, I felt like my conscience was real some how'_

She stood up and opened the door to her balcony. She sighed before catching site of Sasuke and Naruto heading towards the ramen shop.

She went back into the house and ran down the stairs tripping on the last one and crashing into Itachi.

"Ooh, conscience you came back!" "Are you stupid? I am not your conscience!" She was about to fling her arms around him but found herself in a black and white environment.

"This is reality, you will feel pain, for an hour or so until you realise this is reality." Itachi's voice could be heard everywhere as if he was talking into a loud speaker.

"Huh? Where'd you go? I can't see you" "That's the point!" Itachi's black and white image appeared. "Ahhh, there you are!" she headed towards the figure in front of her.

She screamed as she felt a cold blade ran past her shoulder slicing a few strands of her hair. Then the image of Sasuke appeared continuously choosing Naruto over her and telling her how much he loved Naruto more than her.

This happened repeatedly over and over until the hour was up and she cried out stop. "Do you see now? This reality"

"So …so you really are Uchiha Itachi, master of torture" The environment around her changed back into a colourful display of happiness.

She sounded upset and alone. "I know I said I love Sasuke-kun…but this has made me realise something…I don't love Sasuke-kun because…I…I love you more!"

Itachi couldn't hide the disgust or surprise in his emotion. Why was she so clueless? Why didn't she get the fact that neither he nor Sasuke liked her?

"I don't know why I bothered damaging my eyes for you"

"I know why…it's because you love me too!" She closed her eyes beaming up at him, she felt a cold draft and saw that he had vanished.

"Huh? Itachi? Where'd you go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the ramen shop Sasuke and Naruto were digging into a steaming bowl of ramen. They would have bought two bowls but they hadn't taken enough money with them.

Itachi had left Sakura standing there as he quickly made his escape. _'I want to go home! I want to get away! Kisame where are you when I want someone to yell at!?'_

He was getting frustrated now, Sakura had been happy to pull out a kunai on him when they first met, but now she was following him and making weird gestures towards him.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" "We could go watch a movie" Sasuke realizing he had no money added "We need to go home and get money first"

They were excited about going to a movie together without Itachi, Sakura or Kakashi there to over see them. However when they got home they remembered the DVD they had watched the night before.

"Hey Naruto, we have the house to ourselves why don't we finish watching this movie?"

"Ok, er…where did you put the remote last night?" They rummaged through draws and boxes turning over chairs and the bed.

"Naruto, you loser! Where did you put it? Without the remote we can't change the volume, it's not loud enough"

At mid afternoon they still hadn't found the remote. "Ok lets take the DVD to my place and watch it there" "Let's do that then"

Leaving the room in the mess that they had created they exited the building and Sasuke locked the door.

"Do you have a DVD player?" "Of course, it's in my closet I was saving it so that we could watch movies together but we were always round yours so I didn't get to use it"

They climbed the steps to Naruto's apartment. "Naruto, where did you find your keys? Doesn't Itachi still have them?"

"Nah, I pinched them of his coffee table this morning, he complains about my apartment being a mess, well at least its nice and bright and not bleak and black" He opened the door and the two stepped inside.

"Do you smell that? Smells like cherry blossoms, hey look the floors clean! Maybe Itachi cleaned it for me"

They went on into the main part of the apartment. In the bathroom the tub was full of hot soapy bubbles that lay like icing on a cake.

The kitchen was set up for a dinner between two people with a candle in the middle. The biggest surprise was waiting for them in the bedroom.

Naruto opened the door and walked straight in, Sakura was lying on his bed holding the elder Uchiha. He was completely out of it and was snoring in the pink genin's arms.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" she gasped "It's not what you think!"

"Sakura! What are you doing here!?"

"I was following him and well he started running and ran after him in pursuit but then he collapsed at the foot of the stairs, I thought he had fallen down I mean I couldn't just leave him there"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What really happened – Flashback_

Itachi was exhausted he had been moving very fast and was heading further away from his pursuer. It didn't help that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night due to the volume from the bedroom next door.

Using his eyes even for a few minutes took a big strain on his strength, he had to find somewhere to stay and rest, fast.

He looked in the direction of Naruto's apartment. _'She'd never go there, she made it out that she hates Naruto!' _

He eventually reached the steps heading up to the next block of apartments. "Itachi!" He thought he had been caught out.

"Why did he leave me? Never mind I'll guess I'll go see what Naruto and Sasuke-kun are doing"

He frantically scrambled around on the floor trying to find the spare key that he had also found with the Cherrios under Naruto's door mat.

He felt something cold and pulled it out to the light, it glistened, reflecting the sun rays. Itachi lay in front of the door, the floor was nice and comfy, and he was lying in the area warmed by the sun.

"Huh? Itachi? Itachi! I found you! I found you!" He couldn't remember anything, all he could see was darkness and he heard Sakura next to him she sounded worried. "You know if you sleep outside you'll get sunburnt"

Sakura had taken Itachi inside using all the strength she could muster to pick him up. Using the key Itachi had found earlier, she was able to let them in.

Itachi had been right about Naruto's apartment being messy. After putting Itachi onto the single bed in the other room she set to work making the apartment feel more comfortable.

She ran back to the room after hearing a clunk. Upon entry she saw Itachi lying on the floor. His strength hadn't got back to him yet and so he was still resting, instead he had just turned over in his sleep.

She smiled before pulling him back onto the bed beside her. She held him close to her heart, not only to prevent him from falling off again but because she was finally in kissing distance of an Uchiha.

Beforehand she had found Naruto's DVD player and had set it up ready for when Itachi woke. She didn't think Naruto would return anytime soon and till he did she sat there stroking Itachi's hair.

_End of Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, whatever, if he's here with you at least we can have us time at my house now"

"Sasuke did you forget why we came here?" Naruto reminded him about the DVD player. They plucked the remote out of Sakura's hands before unplugging the DVD player.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Sakura yelled angrily

"Well you're not anymore, here Naruto take it" Sasuke handed the device to Naruto who walked through into the kitchen.

"Is that…my…my last pot of ramen!" Sasuke went out into the kitchen as Naruto dropped the DVD player.

"SAKURA! What did you do!? Naruto howled over the pot of ramen that had been tipped down the sink.

Sakura called from the room and a furious Naruto stomped back inside.

"I was cleaning up, it was out of date and I figured if Itachi is staying here, he might as well eat something decent instead of three week old ramen"

"Sakura! I was preserving it, it was meant to be saved for three weeks! That's why the flavour tastes so rich! I was saving it for mine and Sasukes picnic tomorrow"

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. It's ok, let's go" He led Naruto out of the house and down the street towards the Uchiha district.

Naruto was unusually quiet as they reached the front door. "Naruto, relax it was only one pot of ramen and I…"

"But Sasuke that was the ramen …the ramen I wanted to share with you…down the sink…do you even care you're not listening!" he was clearly upset by this ramen incident and not being able to share it with Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and looked at the tear stained face of Naruto. He drew him into a tight intimate hug.

"Naruto, I love you and seeing you unhappy makes me fell like smushing Sakura into the floor but without her we wouldn't be squad 7. Itachi would be hovering over us all the time when we want to be alone if Sakura hadn't put her claws into him."

"Sasuke…I love you too, but…" Naruto was silenced when Sasuke met his lips and pulled away to kiss his neck. Naruto glanced something under the window ledge

"Sasuke? I think I've found the remote"

They broke apart "Alright Naruto you set the DVD up and I'm going to fix us the ramen I have been saving for you"

"Sasuke" he pulled Sasuke back into a hug "Sasuke, what would I do with out you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi began to stir from his slumber. Sitting up his face split into an evil smile. _'Stupid fool! Did she really think I'd let myself get caught that easily_' He wasn't in the arms of Sakura, nor was he is Naruto's apartment.

He was lying in his room with the Uchiha crest above his bed with a kunai through the middle. '_It's just lucky that she didn't notice my genjutsu or that the decoy I used was fake_'

Sakura who believed the person sleeping peacefully in her arms was Itachi, didn't expect the divine image of him to fade and blur into a defeated guard shinobi.

She screamed and let the body role onto the floor. The guard wasn't affected by the event that just occurred.

Grasping Naruto's broken phone she desperately tried to phone the authorities or even Kakashi. The phone was officially dead.

She crashed out of the apartment shaking in fear and confusion she had to get away from the scene it was too horrible for her to recount the story in her mind.

"Sakura?" Kakashi had caught Sakura as she had bashed into him. "Are you ok? You look different" "Kakashi-sensei it was horrible…me there…and then…a body"

"I think you should calm down first, now what happened?"

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun both ignored me and I met Itachi but I get the feeling that he doesn't like me and but I feel like I like him more than Sasuke-kun! And I…don't know why they are ignoring me! There're playing hard to get aren't they Sensei!"

"Erm…" Kakashi was at a loss for words, how could she not get that they were trying to avoid her? He could see it straight off even before Naruto and Sasuke became a couple.

'_I'm__ going to say it straight because I'm late and because she is so annoying today more so than Naruto"_

"Sakura, take the hint, they don't like you in that way and I'm late so see ya"

"Wait! What did you say and what do you mean by it?"

"Sakura I said take the hint, because they don't, like you in that way, and by that I mean it's so obvious that they want to be alone, even my nin-dogs could tell you that"

"Yeah but they're nin-dogs and nin-dogs are really clever" Kakashi slapped a hand to his face.

"Sakura, I know this is hard for you to understand but Sasuke is with Naruto now, they are happy together. Itachi…well Itachi is an S-rank criminal who has more on his mind than an annoying nuisance who could get him arrested"

"Naruto is a nuisance isn't he, always getting in the way by helping but makes things worse" Sakura kept blabbing on.

"Sakura by nuisance I meant you! And now I am officially late so good luck with that and see ya" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Sakura standing there speechless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had packed his bags and opened the door to the dark room where Sasuke and Naruto were curled up together watching the DVD and eating ramen.

The room was still as messy as it had been that afternoon.

"Goodbye Sasuke, It's come to my attention that if I don't leave now I will…"

"That's nice"

"I'm trying to give a heartfelt good by here"

"Ssh we can't hear the movie just leave your keys on the table"

"Fine! I'll write lots when Akatski permits me to spend a fortune on stamps" Itachi closed the door and left the building.

"Finally we have the house to ourselves" Naruto gestured to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and made the pillow he had been leaning on more comfortable. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and the two ate the ramen as they watched the movie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A\N: Here's the second chapter, not as funny as the first chapter but still including ItaSaku and SasuNaru.**

**Enjoy it? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	3. Didn't You Learn Anything?

**Rated T: ****- Chapter 3**

**- Anti-Sakura**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**I decided to add another chapter because it was fun to write so here it is.**

**Itachi planned on making a clean get away, but someone doesn't give up and he has to think fast in order to get out of the situation.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Didn't You Learn Anything?**

Falling onto a nearby bench Sakura stared at the spot where Kakashi had just been. He hadn't been talking about Naruto instead he had defined her as the nuisance.

'_I don't understand even Kakashi-sensei thought I was annoying, even more so than Naruto. I haven't felt this bad since Sasuke told me I was worse than Naruto.__ I should find them and tell them I'm sorry'_

She rubbed away the tears forming in her eyes as she stood up from the bench. "I need to find them and tell them I'm sorry" she put on a brave face but was short lived when she burst into tears again.

"I can't do it! I can't stop being annoying and a nuisance because I feel so alone"

A noise distracted her and caught her attention. Five leaves were in a pile on the bench behind her, they hadn't been there earlier.

Now beginning to get a little frightened she peered into the hedge where the leaves had presumably come from and thought she saw a face.

Stepping further into the bush meant that she didn't notice the dark shadow moving hurriedly past her. It was apparent that the figure was trying to leave the village by taking the main street to the Konoha gates.

"Must have been my imagination, I'd better get home it's quite dark now" she headed down the way that the figure had gone because it was the easiest way to get to her home. There was likely to be more people on the main street than down an alley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, I can leave this village and get back to the Akatski hideout" muttering under his breath, his cloak flowing from the gentle breeze his hat in one hand.

The moonlight highlighted the scratches on his forehead protector.

Hearing voices in the background Itachi dropped everything he was holding to conceal himself behind a tree, using a genjutsu he was able to remain hidden.

Sakura passed him, and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks she saw the straw hat that Itachi had worn when she had first met him, on the floor.

She picked it up off the floor and looked around before claiming it as her own. She held it close as the tears started to fall again.

"When are you going to stop crying?" realising it was only Sakura and not a jonin he stepped out of his own genjutsu.

"Itachi! Is it really you this time!?" throwing his hat away she ran and hugged him before he had chance to make any sudden movement.

"Get of me!"

"Itachi, I'm so sorry for being a nuisance to you I really am…it's just I feel so alone now that Sasuke and Naruto are together and Ino has Shikamaru" mumbling into his cloak once again.

"Why don't you find someone your own age?" he didn't mean to snap at her but he wanted her to let go.

"I've already had this conversation, but I don't know I've just fallen for you"

"This is only because you can't have Sasuke isn't it?"

"Maybe so, but I do feel like I love you"

"I can't help that! Let go! My partner is waiting for me and by now I think he's bored" he was now struggling to get loose.

"You have a partner, like Sasuke and Naruto?" her eyes brimmed with shinny tears.

"Yes, but in a way no"

"So then take me with you! We could be together and then I and your partner can be friends!"

"Sakura, we are two different people and can not work as a whole. I am an evil S-rank criminal I'm feared by a lot as I have already said, but you, people find you annoying and a joke."

"Please…I'll do anything to be with you! I'll even fight you right here and right now" breaking away a trembling hand brought out a kunai.

'_Not this again, I have a long journey and I would preferably like to get to my destination without having to take breaks along the way'_

He motioned for her to put the kunai down and stand in front of him. After doing so he placed her hands on her face.

"I'll admit you have determination in your eyes but you also show signs of weakness. When you stop crying for other people then you'll understand who you are"

She drew in closer so that she was hugging his waist. His hands still on her face he inclined his head forwards slowly. Looking into his sparkling red eyes she felt lost and not alone.

She too inclined her head upwards, until she met his lips at first touch she saw the pale face of Itachi disappear only to be replaced by the shadow of his image.

"It ends now" her eyes jammed shut and she expected her back to impact with the floor as she fell backwards, instead she felt the cold sensation of the cobbled floor.

Itachi had only used his eyes for a few minutes but he was already feeling the after effects. Letting her slide gracefully from his grip before guiding her to the floor he made his way to the entrance.

Without a second glance he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang and both Naruto and Sasuke who had been happily dreaming woke with more than just a start.

Sasuke had been curled up against Naruto, but as soon as the phone had rung he had be thrown off the edge of the bed again.

Naruto didn't seem to be fully awake and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Wake up loser!" Sasuke clambered back onto the bed. "Mmm?"

"Now that you woke me up I can't sleep" the phone rang again. "Are you going to get that Sasuke?"

"I knew I forgot something" grumbling in his early morning wake he leaned across Naruto and picked up the phone.

"Do have any idea what time it is! Who is this?!" He yelled.

"Sasuke? Keep it down trying to sleep here" Naruto muttered. Sasuke ignored him and instead pushed him off the bed.

"It's me Kakashi. I told Sakura to take a hint and I think she ran away!"

"So? Why did you wake me up to tell me this? She's probably with Itachi somewhere"

"Well I did try calling Naruto but his phone at the other end keeps screeching at me"

"That's because his phone is broken. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Don't you care that Sakura has gone missing!?"

"As of this moment no"

"Why not!? How could you, did you forget we're a three man no a four man squad"

Naruto had climbed onto the bed again glaring at Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'm going to get you back!" he didn't yell but his volume was not as quiet a whisper.

"Kakashi I've just told you where she is and if I know Itachi she, Naruto! Stop that! I'm on the phone"

"What is going on!? This is serious put Naruto on, he'll listen" all Kakashi heard on the other end of the phone was yelling.

"Naruto! Let go!"

"Give me the phone!"

"Why!"

"Because I can't sleep or…." The phone went dead as Sasuke dropped the phone and it rolled under the bed. Naruto pounced on top of him.

"So who was that?"

"It was Kakashi, apparently Sakura ran off with Itachi"

"Why did he think we'd care? She's with Itachi, it's not like he's going to abandon her in the street"

Sasuke retrieved the phone from under the bed and replaced it onto its stand. They had just settled themselves when it rang again.

"What now?!" they moaned

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Take it easy stop yelling the phone went dead and I got worried"

"We're trying to sleep, that means you hang up now before I do!"

"No wait, Gai just told me they found Sakura abandoned in the middle of the street"

"Oh really, that's nice bye" he hung up the phone.

"Finally" Naruto pulled Sasuke back into a hug. "I'll help you sleep if you want" as he kissed Sasuke the phone rang again.

"I'm going to get Kakashi for this!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW!"

"Sasuke stop yelling, it's ok she' fine"

"I don't care! I want to sleep!"

Naruto grabbed the phone out of Sasuke's hand and hung up before throwing it to the far end of the room. "Happy now?"

"No, you broke my phone"

"No I didn't and I'll get you a new one I need one anyway" he pulled Sasuke back into the hug and the both lay down on the pillows.

"At least it's quiet" Sasuke yawned before sighing and snuggled into Naruto

"Sasuke I love you" He would have replied if he hadn't already fallen back to sleep.

Stroking Sasuke's hair he too settled down to sleep, within minutes the two were snoring softly as if the phone incident never existed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? Sakura are you ok?"

"Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi was sat by her bedside when she woke up.

"What happened? Where did Itachi go?" Sakura was trying to get up but found she was too weak to.

"Don't try to move, I think you passed out and there was no one there to help"

"No Itachi was there he told me that it ends now. What did he mean?"

"I think he meant that you should be yourself and stop trying to get what is out of reach"

"I felt alone and so I sought him out, I feel so stupid now" Kakashi watched as Sakura tried hard not to cry.

"What are you doing? You're not expected to act like a proper shinobi now"

"He said…when I stop crying for others then I will understand who I am"

"Sakura, I think you knew who you were all along but when I said to take the hint I didn't mean that you should change to suit other people. You are you and people will like you better if you are you and not anyone else."

Kakashi got up to leave. "I have to try and ring Sasuke and Naruto again, maybe this time they'll stop yelling down the phone at me"

Sakura began to think. _'I should just be me and not listen to what anyone else says. Starting tomorrow I'm going stop being a nuisance_'

Sakura smiled remembering her team mates. They were squad 7 even if two of them spent most of the time together at least all of them had fun on missions.

Kakashi had given up trying to ring them and had gone home. Now both of their phones were screeching at him. "Do I even want to know what they were doing with their phones in order to break them?"

He said goodnight to Sakura and told her tomorrows mission was cancelled in order for her to regain her strength.

Itachi was gone and Sakura was in no fit state to annoy people. Sasuke and Naruto didn't have a care in the world as they lay next to each other lost in a close embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A\N: ****Sakura still doesn't get it even after all those hints! Not a long chapter like the others but a good way to finish the story off. So do you think this is a good ending for this fic? **

**Thanks to all everyone who reviewed**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**

PS: **Kakashi owes Sasuke a new phone. **


End file.
